My Immortal
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Hinata sólo espera a que pasen los minutos, las horas para regresar  su jaula...siendo su última noche de infeliz libertad recordando a la persona que quiso de verdad. Y la misma que ya no está...


**I just came to say… ****¡HELLO! Oh sí, estoy de regreso, son ¡vacaciones…casi! **

**Este fic se lo debía a una amiga, Jajaja ¿Ves, Dudu? Dije "Algún día lo escribiré" ¡y lo cumplí! La verdad a mí sí me gusta el SasuHina… es algo (muuuuuuuy) difícil pero sería un amor bonito. Luego me dicen cómo me quedó, digo, me gusta la pareja pero nunca he escrito uno con un chico que creo no tiene sentimientos y una niña que es una perita en dulce. Naruto no me pertenece…bueno, eso todos los saben.**

_*POV HINATA*_

…cien, ciento una, ciento dos; ciento dos estrellas. Las mismas que he contado todas las noches desde tu partida pero no de la Aldea. Desde el día que tu sed de venganza te alejó de mí… y de la noche en que descubrí que te quería. Me pregunto si en este momento estarás viéndolas al igual que yo ¿Qué si pregunto si estas pensando en mi? No lo creo. Fui, soy y seguiré siendo invisible. Demasiado transparente y cristalina para traspasar de tus profundos ojos abismales y hermosos.

Me recargo en el tronco del mismo árbol, sonrío al llegar a pensar que podría morir aquí de tanto tiempo que estoy. Levanto la manga de mi brazo izquierdo; _"__I'm so tired of being here…__Suppressed by all my childish fears__"_, tomo la espina de la rosa más triste que encontré a mi lado y vuelvo a marcar esa frase ¿Qué? ¿Creían que traía la chamarra todo el tiempo por tener frío a pesar de que la Aldea es calurosa? No. Mi padre y Neji me matarían si descubren estas marcas en mis brazos, creerían que estoy loca. Yo no tengo la culpa. Desde siempre se sabe que el amor lleva a la locura.

Te veo en todos lados; en la academia, en el jardín, en los festivales y hasta en mi habitación soñando que curas las heridas de tu ausencia con un beso y con la promesa de que no te irás más de mi lado… pero ya lo dije…sueño. Tanto tu ausencia como las promesas infantiles que me hago son algo que el tiempo no podrá borrar.

¿Por qué no pude ser más? ¿Por qué no pude ser tan sincera como para apoyarte? No te mostrabas como eras en público pero tan solo con tu pasado y tu soledad sabía que llorabas en silencio

¿Por qué no fui tan valiente para afrontar tus miedos a tu lado? Para ir, ayudarte en tu venganza y si tu vida no alcanzaba que tomaras la mía. Ahora vuelvo a la realidad, paso mi mano por mis ojos pero recoger los cristales que brotan de mis ojos, es raro, creía que de tanto llorar ya no tendría más. Es curioso; ya te fuiste. No regresarás, estabas cerca pero lejos a la vez. Nunca te tuve pero sigues teniendo todo de mí. Mis reacciones, mis sueños y hasta mi llanto.

El viento sopla, me dice que es hora de regresar. Me quedo callada en cada ocasión con le miedo de que el viento te pueda llevar mis palabras. No podría soportar la idea de que te burlaras de mí aun estando lejos _"Pobre Ilusa. Ingenua soñadora. Niñata tonta y enamoradiza" _esa es la idea que no quiero que tengas de mi. Así que guardo mis palabras y las vuelvo a guardar en el vacio que dejaste. Cierro mis ojos, el aire vuelve a golpearme en la cara y ahí, de nuevo, puedo oír tu voz. Despierto de nuevo ¿cómo es posible que te llevaras toda mi cordura? No me queda más. No puedo decidir por mí misma, de hecho, mañana cometeré mi mayor error.

Te has ido, ya lo sé, pero el corazón es eso; corazón, caja de sentimientos y dolores. No tiene autocontrol, no entiende las decisiones duras de la vida, sólo las tapa con algún sentimiento.

Me dispongo a irme, mañana será un día muy agitado y difícil pero he practicado. He ensayado hasta el cansancio mis sonrisas en el espejo, las sonrisas que le regalaré a mi esposo Uzumaki Naruto. Mañana me caso con él algo que a la gente no se le hará raro. No lo niego, fue mi primer amor pero me di cuenta que era admiración por él.

Fue tu arrogancia.

Fue tu sed de venganza.

Fue tu monotonía de tu rostro. Frío. Distante….todo eso fue lo que me hizo caer como tonta enamorada.

No era lastima, lo tengo muy claro. Eres fuerte, más de lo que yo puedo ser y esas cosas ya no te afectan. Todo eso y mucho más, todo de ti fue por lo que le vendería mi alma al diablo para que en mi lecho de muerte estés conmigo por unos segundos. Me enamoré por las miles de emociones que me hacías sentir cuando te veía. Cuando te oía. Cuando te pensaba. Por cómo me comportaba; tú eras mi mecha de seguridad y confianza.

Pero estoy sola. Desde el principio lo estuve. No me queda más que regresar a mi jaula de felicidad inexistente. Mañana, llegar al altar y sonreír así como lo hacía algunas veces cuando te metías en sueños. Y empezar una vida a lado de alguien que quizá sea para mi alma un perfecto extraño. Eso haré, estoy preparada, pero a pesar de todo eso…

…para mí seguirás siendo inmortal…

…Porque…

…-Te amo, Sasuke-Kun.

**Como que sí estaba inspirada, lo acabé rápido. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, pobre Hinata pero ahí me dicen cómo quedó, si les gustó, si no, si debo dejar de escribir porque seguro me muero de hambre, lo que se les ocurra. Y antes de que se me olvide "My Immortal" es propiedad de Evanescence, gran canción. See U.**


End file.
